


Gefallenes Reich

by MsFaust



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Prequel, Rated for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A prequel to a planned crossover between Captain Marvel and multiple magical girl series.I left the exact timeframe ambiguous, but it is set at some point between the events of Captain Marvel and Infinity War/Endgame.





	Gefallenes Reich

Lying on the ground, Tsu-zana looked at the kelly green gem in her hand, watching it slowly be consumed by darkness. Part of her wondered what would happen once it was fully tainted, but she decided it didn’t matter. Either way, she was damned.  
  
She remembered how angry she had been when she learned that her sister Ahmbra and a number of other Kree had turned against the Empire. A small creature, who introduced itself as Exexvey, came to her, and offered her a single wish in exchange for fighting monsters called Eldritch witches as a Puella Magi. Not hesitating for an instant, she wished that she would be the one to ‘destroy who or whatever is responsible for the Empire’s suffering.’ Her wish gave her incredible strength, speed, and reflexes, far beyond that of a normal Kree, which she put to good use in her duties as a Puella Magi. When she found out her Soul Gem was actually her soul, she remained undeterred, believing that as long as her wish was fulfilled and as long as she could fight, it was a small price to pay.  
  
But mere hours ago, her worldview was shattered when she finally found out who her designated enemy was. She’d captured and interrogated a rebel, who told her that the Supreme Intelligence was wiping out other races purely because they would not submit to its power. Not believing him, she went to speak to the Supreme Intelligence, but to her horror, she uncovered a horrible truth.  
  
The Supreme Intelligence was an Eldritch witch. A very, very powerful one.  
  
Her shocked disbelief gave way to rage, and she fought the horrific, bird-snake hybrid monster that had been puppeteering the Kree for so long. She won, as her wish had decreed she would, but in doing so, she pushed her Soul Gem to its limit, and she didn’t have any Grief Seeds, the one dropped by her fallen foe being nowhere in sight. Exexvey was absent as well, for which she was somewhat glad—the beast had to have known, and she didn’t want to find out what else it hadn’t told her.  
  
Knowing she was beaten, she closed her eyes and hoped that someday, someone would put an end to the Incubators’ plans, whatever they were. A moment later, the fully darkened gem shattered, and a monster resembling a brain with dozens of tentacle-like stems burst forth, shrieking loudly.  
************  
 _Some time later..._  
  
Incubator 65F, the overseer of operations on Hala, turned to address the approaching Incubator 25C, AKA ‘Exexvey.’ <Report, 25C.>  
  
<The dreadnaught Eldritch designated Sophis Regin has been successfully defeated, and her Grief Seed has been collected,> 25C informed him. <However, the Puella Magi responsible reached maximum taint and her Soul Gem has hatched.>  
  
<Not surprising, given how powerful dreadnaughts are,> remarked 65F. <34N, do you have a designation?>  
  
<Itzli, the witch of oblivion,> 34N dutifully reported from where he was observing the devastation being wrought by the new witch.  
  
<So noted.>  
  
Over the horizon, 65F spotted Itzli moving swiftly east, not bothering to conceal herself in a barrier.  
  
 _It impresses me that the Puella Magi she once was defeated Sophis Regin all on her own_ , he thought to himself. _That particular dreadnaught proved a thorn in our side for too long, and finding a way to take her out was not easy._  
  
Sophis Regin had been contracted by his predecessor as overseer, Incubator 19I. As a Puella Magi, she had been See-Zee, the daughter of a high-ranking politician who wished “that all who see or hear me will respect and obey me.” Her wish enabled her to control others, and she used that power to act as the ‘woman behind the throne’ for her highly xenophobic father. When he was murdered by a supporter of his political rivals, she succumbed to despair and became an Eldritch witch. She kissed her father’s rivals and several other influential Kree, driving the former to suicide while seizing power through the latter. In this way, she was able to become ruler of the Kree and launch a crusade of imperialistic expansion.  
  
Things spun wildly out of control from there, leading to 19I’s demotion. 65F took his place, and was instructed to find a way to eliminate Sophis Regin. Additionally, it was made quite clear that the dreadnaught was not to be resurrected—a witch that problematic was too dangerous to be made a part of their master’s army. Instead, it would be converted to a fuel core, most likely for a portal generator or transport that would be used by the Master‘s army when the invasion finally began.  
  
<Sir.> 18C’s mental voice jolted 65F out of his thoughts. <It appears Itzli has taken command of Hala’s Eldritch witch population. By my calculations, it will take them two weeks—at most—to devastate the planet.>  
  
<Our quotas?>  
  
<We have achieved our energy quota,> 18C informed him. <And we have a surplus of fifteen Grief Seeds. I have already sent word, and a retrieval transport is en route.>  
  
<Good.> 65F’s antenna-limbs rose slightly as he addressed all of the other Incubators on the planet. <Attention all units. We have completed operations on Hala, meeting our quota of energy and Grief Seeds, the latter with a fifteen unit surplus. Our colleagues are sending a transport, ETA two to three hours. Report in, or be left behind. All hail Lord Annihilus.>  
  
<All hail Lord Annihilus!> came the simultaneous reply from the other Incubators.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, 65F turned and headed off to where the retrieval transport would meet him and his subordinates. 25C took one last look back at the devastation, then followed.  
************  
 _Less than a week later..._  
  
“How...how many?”  
  
“Approximately ninety-eight percent of all Kree present on Hala at the time,” said Genis-Vell. “Your sister Tsu-zana was among them. I’m sorry, Ahmbra.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Ahmbra said. “Now that the Supreme Intelligence is gone, it makes sense that the Empire would be thrown into chaos.”  
  
“Seems like we made the right choice listening to you when you insisted we stayed on Earth,” Dandre muttered.  
  
“Why don’t I make you some tea, Genis?” asked Bheton. “It’s quite relaxing, and I’ve developed a fondness for it.”  
  
As he led the son of Mar-Vell into the kitchen, Ahmbra looked down at her stomach. This was the second time in less than five months that she had lost someone she loved. It helped that she was not alone here, that there were other Kree who had abandoned the Empire, even though as far as she knew, she was the only one who had done so out of love for a member of another species.  
  
“Though I still need to give you a human name,” she said softly. “I already know what your Kree name will be. May you be as brave and strong as your namesake...Tsu-zana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who catches the references.
> 
> Witch Info—  
> Sophis Regin  
> The Imperium witch with a belligerent nature. She seeks to conquer the whole galaxy, with Kree ruling over all other life. Any race who will not bow to her will is deemed a threat. She can use energy tendrils to brainwash anyone with Kree blood.


End file.
